rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sorairo/Song Analysis
So, for any of you are interested in song analysis, then I just wrote up some stuff about "This Will Be the Day." The reasoning may be weird and it may be strange, but I'd like to hear your thoughts. They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild. *So I think most people will think of this as being about Ruby. She is essentially the child at Beacon who is younger than everyone else, she's a little sister, and she's probably innocent of how harsh the world can be. *But this song could apply to anyone in the main cast of RWBY. Personally, I favor this interpretation because of what's said in the rest of the song. It speaks to all those who are underestimated by others and especially speaks to kids who are growing up and may have something to say but are lost in the sea of voices because they are not deemed old enough or mature enough. After all, Monty has said that the message of the series will resonate with those who have experienced what it feels like to be growing up. *It might even be talking about the struggle of humanity in general against the Grim. I think there's been a theory thrown around that Grim is this force of destruction that has been around before Man was formed. If that's the case, then "they" might be referring to the Grim and "you" could just be mankind in general. Prepare for your greatest moments. Prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower. Again, there are three possibilities as to who the subject is in this section: *It could be Ruby. *It could be anyone in the cast of RWBY. *It could be humanity in general. We are lightning: Straying from the thunder, Miracles of ancient wonder. Well, now the subject is definitely not Ruby anymore. It uses "we," and that could lend more support to the song being either about the entire cast of RWBY or being about humanity in general. This whole section of the song is pretty abstract to me. So if my explanation gets a little weird/crazy, I apologize. It's just that the metaphor between the cast of RWBY and lightning carries with it some interesting implications if you think about it a certain way. *"Straying from the thunder" **So we know that thunder is always caused by lightning. If you hear it, then that is evidence of lightning having struck somewhere. It is the proof that lingers in the air, resonating everywhere, letting you know that something has happened. **If people start comparing themselves to lightning, then the most appropriate comparison for thunder would basically be the effects of what their actions. What people do lingers long after the fact, and long after the person has died if their actions are significant enough. **So when the cast of RWBY says that they are lightning and they are straying from the thunder, I sort of take it as a statement of their resolve to do something different. Something no one else in the past has thought of doing before. Basically, they would be straying away from the actions of their ancestors (or the thunder from the ancestors' lightning). *"Miracles of ancient wonder" could mean two things: **You could take this as the subject of the song talking about themselves. The word "miracles" in this line could be referring to the RWBY cast and word "ancient wonder" could be talking about the ancestors of the RWBY cast. So when the line is read as "miracles of ancient wonder," it is basically praise for the progeny of the heroic ancestors that have come before the present time. **Or you could take the phrase "miracles of ancient" as one term referring to the ancestors of the RWBY cast. The word "wonder" would then be a verb associated with the "miracles of ancient." Basically this is saying how the ancestors that came before the main RWBY cast of today are awestruck or in wonder at what their progeny is doing. This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door. Here the subject of the song could refer to two things: the cast of RWBY or humanity. *If it's the cast of RWBY, then "the day we've waited for" could be referring to the day where they are ready to show their stuff and let everyone see what they're really made of. It basically echoes the first section and how they feel like they're ignored because they're deemed not mature enough. *If it's humanity in general, then this section could be referring to a "Last Battle" scenario. The day everyone's been waiting for when all conflicts are resolved and no stone is left unturned. Basically, while humanity might have won a fight with the Grim before, they still exist and there are still other troublemakers out loose in the world. "The day we've waited for" is basically when all these problems get dealt with. I don't wanna hear your absolution. Hope you're ready for a revolution. Once again, the subject could either be: the cast of RWBY or humanity. *If it's the cast of RWBY, then it definitely echoes what we've been hearing throughout the song of them doing something different and revolutionary. **What's different now, is that, if "your" is referring to the ancestors, they are now portrayed in a negative light. Before we never really got an impression of whether or not what they did was bad. Now, we know that the they are seeking "absolution," which means that they have done something very wrong in the past. **Of course, that's assuming "your" is referring to the ancestors.... It could be referring to literally anyone in the world of RWBY and we haven't even met the entire cast yet (only the "tip of iceberg" according to Monty) so I'm not even going to try and list and reason out the other possibilities. *It could be referring to humanity as a whole, though personally I don't favor this interpretation. I'm not exactly sure what "your" refers to in that case. **If I were to take a His Dark Materials approach to this, then "your" might refer to God or some diety who made the world of RWBY as it is and people are trying to change that. Welcome to a world of new solutions. Welcome to a world of bloody evolution. In time your heart will open minds. A story will be told and victory is in a simple soul. Seems to carry the same tone of revolution and breaking away from tradition. Of course, who exactly the term "simple soul" is referring to has been debated. *It could mean Ruby because she is the main character so it is likely that she will have some really huge impact on the story. She is also quite simple in the way she thinks about the world. *Some have taken this line to be referring to Jaune. While not the main character, he is definitely not someone to ignore. He is somewhat simple-minded in how he sees the ways of the world as well. Your world needs a great defender. Your world's in the way of harm. Once again, "your" refers to two things: the cast of RWBY or humanity. The harm that's going to come by their world is referring to the Grim. From this point onwards, the lyrics of the song carry a much darker tone. You want a romantic life a fairy tale that's full of charm. Okay, so I sort of see this as the nagging voice in the back of your head that always brings you down, similar to the devil on your shoulder. It's basically reminding whomever "you" is that no matter how hardened they might appear, they are always going to secretly wish for a happy life, a "fairy tale that's full of charm." Beware that the light is fading. Beware if the dark returns. This world's unforgiving even brilliant lights will cease to burn. More of the devil's voice reminding everyone of how fragile their positions are. Legends scatter: Day and night will sever. Hope and peace are lost forever. That colon after scatter was in the official lyrics given in the tabs provided by Jeff Williams. I'm going to assume that means that the legends that spread throughout the world of RWBY are that "Day and Night will sever" and "Hope and Peace are lost forever." What that means, I suppose we'll find out as the story goes on. I welcome anyone on the wiki with a good imagination to think up something for Day and Night will sever. And then once again, we go into the chorus after a solo and bridge. Category:Blog posts